Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn (Trailer 3)/Transcript
(Cut to Black) (Sneaky Snitch ''by ''KevinMacleod ''starts playing) (Fade to the Source Filmmaker logo) (Cut to the Beta Film Studios logo) (Fade to the scene) (Asriel and his team arrive to the nearby lake) '''ASRIEL': Hey guys! Are you ready for this boat race? JORDAN: Yeah. Just give me and Beta a minute to catch a quick breath, and we will be ready. ASRIEL: That sounds great. I am so pumped for this race. (Asriel looks over to see if anyone had arrived yet) ASRIEL: Great. (sarcastic) Smith and his gang are here before us. *Sighs* Oh well. We're still going to win this. JORDAN: That's the spirit Asriel! Beta and I are ready whenever you are. Let's go put those jerks in their place. ASRIEL: Yeah. Let's do this. (Jumps to Smith and his gang) SMITH: Oh look. Asriel and his loser friends finally showed up. Is everyone ready? BULLY#1: Yeah boss we put a little hole in their boat like you wanted. As long as they can't fix that soon we will definitely win this race. SMITH: Good to hear. Now lets get ready for the race it's going to start any second. BULLY#2: Right. We are all ready to get our hands on that trophy. (To the starting point) THE COACH: I know you are all excited for this event and I can't say I'm not either so, without further ado, let's get started. On three, run to your boat, push it into the lake and sale to the official finish line before returning to shore. After that, we'll head to the next event. Alright lets get started: 3.... 2.... 1.... GO! (The music fades out) (Rise of the Living Bread ''from the ''Team Fortress 2 ''Soundtrack starts playing) '''ASRIEL': Let's go team! JORDAN: Right behind you pal! (They start pushing the boat towards the lake) ASRIEL: Great job team! We are even ahead of Smith and his gang. (Cut to Smith and his team) SMITH: NO WAY! How are they outrunning us? BULLY#3: No idea boss. (Cut to Asriel and his team in the boat) ASRIEL: Oh no! Guys! The boat apparently has a leak! What are we going to do? JORDAN: If we find where the hole is, we can use one of our shirts to cover it up! It won't last long, but maybe it will hold long enough for us to reach the finish line and head back. ASRIEL: OK I found it! it's up here in the middle! Quick it's small I should be able to cover it up with a shirt. Let's hope this works. (Music stops) (Cut to Black) THE COACH (voice over): Listen good, Asriel Dreamer. (We Are One by 12 Stones starts playing) (Cuts to Asriel looking at the crowd cheering for them, camera spinning around him) THE COACH (voice over): If you are meant for more, you are meant for greater things. (Jordan and Beta give Asriel two encouraging thumbs up, making him smile) (Cuts to a confrontation with Smith and Jordan) SMITH: You're just a waste of time. JORDAN: '''Talk all you want, but he will still win! (Music stops at 0:16) '''JORDAN: Unlike you! (Music cuts to 0:46) (Cuts to the following: Asriel, Jordan, and Beta running a lap in the first contest of the games, Jordan meeting a beautiful girl named Cheryl played by Femscout, Asriel partying with Jordan and Beta as the other students cheer for them, Smith threatening Beta to stuck his head on a flushing toilet, Asriel, Jordan and Beta biking against Smith and his gang of bullies in the second contest of the games, Smith punching Asriel in the face giving him bruises, The principal screaming angrily like a crazy person, and lastly, Asriel being surrounded by Smith and his gang of bullies) (Asriel looks sweaty as the camera spins around him) SMITH: It's over Greenhorn. ASRIEL: '''Oh nuts. (Sees Smith and he gets punched) (Cuts to white screen with red text saying, '''ASRIEL DREAMER: GREENHORN) SMITH: You don't belong here. ASRIEL: '''I may be a Greenhorn, but at least I've got friends. (Jordan and Beta appear getting out of a bush) '''ASRIEL: '''And a purpose! (Jordan and Beta seemingly start attacking Smith) (Cuts to another white screen with red text saying, '''THE GAMES BEGIN AUGUST 2017. The credits of the trailer can be seen below, with the Source Filmmaker logo on the right bottom of the screen, and the Beta Film Studios logo can be seen on the left bottom of the screen) (Fade to black) (Music fades out) Parenting Article Main article: Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn (2017 film) Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:BetaRain's Transcripts Category:Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn Category:Collaborations